Shadows of New York
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: In the shadows of NYC, there is one man. One man, who controls the underworld of New York almost singlehandedly. Smuggling, drugs, arms, you name it, he most likely controls it. Harry and Mayday have set out to shut him down, but this time with a little h


[Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, as it is the property of Marvel Comics. Mayday and Benny Parker are property of Tokoyo.]  
  
[Its official; Friday, 3:03 p.m., 6th period, World History class. My life is over.]  
  
Mayday Parker thought miserably. In her hands she held her latest assignment, a paper on  
  
Iraq and its impact on the world today. Marked at the top of the multi-page assignment, in  
  
bold red marker, was C+. "I'm doomed." Mayday muttered as her head thudded down  
  
onto her desk. "I'm doomed." She repeated, her face pushed into the cold plastic surface.  
  
The bell rang moments later and she was repeatedly jostled side to side as she moved  
  
towards the door by her classmates in their rush to get out the door in order to begin the  
  
long weekend. Right now, all Mayday wanted to do was get out and go on patrol;  
  
webswinging almost always cleared her head. She didn't even bother going to her locker,  
  
she had all the books needed for the weekend. "Hey, Mayday, wait up." Came a voice  
  
from above her as she jogged down the stairs in the empty stairwell on the west end of  
  
the building. She stopped and turned, her breath rushing out almost gratefully. "Hi  
  
Harry." She said somewhat cheerfully, and then she got gloomy again when she  
  
remembered her paper. "What's the matter, May?" Harry asked, concern creeping into  
  
his voice. He jumped the railing and dropped the fifteen or so feet to May's level, landing  
  
perfectly. Not a feat accomplished by most people. Most people, however, didn't have  
  
Oscorp's Bio-Enhancer formula in their system. Harry turned Mayday so they were face  
  
to face. "What's wrong?" He repeated. "I got a C+ on my paper." She mumbled. "What?" Harry  
  
said, leaning closer. "I got a C+ on my paper!" Mayday nearly shouted. Harry burst out  
  
laughing, he was laughing so hard he had to sit down on the steps or fall. "Its not funny!"  
  
Mayday complained, plopping down next to him. "Mayday, that's what's got you  
  
down?" Harry asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Don't sweat it, all your other grades will put  
  
this one to shame and you won't remember it." Harry said. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Mayday replied. "That's the spirit." Harry said. Mayday smacked his arm, causing him to  
  
wince slightly. "Calm down, save that spider strength of yours for when we go on patrol."  
  
Harry said as they emerged outside. "So Harry. What's this big secret you keep dropping  
  
hints about?" Mayday said with a curious smile. "Can't tell you. I'm still working out a  
  
few things. Don't worry, it'll be ready for its unveiling at your Sweet 16 next week." At  
  
this Mayday let out a squeal. "Chill out girl. You're a genetically enhanced human, not a  
  
pig." Harry said. He suddenly craned his neck to see over the traffic and waved his arm.  
  
Almost like a ghost, Harry's glossy black limousine removed itself from the traffic and  
  
slid up to the curve. Harry now used the limousine until his Bentley got repaired from a  
  
traffic accident that had happened the week before when a semi ran a red light and  
  
smashed the front end of the Bentley. Though, Mayday had a sneaking suspicion that  
  
Harry was starting to like the limousine. Harry's chauffeur, a massive Asian guy named  
  
Mark, who looked like a cross between Jackie Chan and the Hulk, got out of the limo and  
  
strode around it to open the rear door. "Mark, I CAN open my own doors you know."  
  
Harry said, but without a trace of sarcasm. To him, his staff was like an extended family,  
  
and treated them as such. "Of course Harry, sorry." Mark said as he went back around the  
  
limo and got in. "Its ok." Harry replied, before gesturing into the open door. "Ladies  
  
first." He said with a smirk. "Harry Osborn, a gentleman. Well, didn't see this coming."  
  
Mayday said as she got in. "Ha ha, hilarious." Harry retorted as he climbed in. "Mark,  
  
anything new happen while I was locked in 'prison'?" Harry asked. "Actually. yes.  
  
Apparently one of the warehouses was broken into and some things stolen." Mark said  
  
hesitantly. "What was stolen?" Harry said, his tone now purely business. One of the  
  
prototype motorcycles R&D was working on, along with some of their prototype  
  
weapons and body armor. Whoever did was efficient as hell. Took out the exterior guards  
  
with tranquilizer darts, zapped the cameras with some sort of computer virus that he  
  
apparently must have set to attack right when he did through a remote access terminal."  
  
"Could you trace it?" "No good, it came from the library." Mark said sheepishly. "Well,  
  
looks like we have a well-armed thief on our hands." Mayday said. "Yep. Mark, pull over  
  
here. We've got work to do." Harry instructed. He pulled the Goblin gloves from a  
  
compartment beneath the seat and donned them. "Yes sir." Mark said, pulling over to the  
  
curb in downtown New York. Mayday and Harry scrambled out of the limo into the  
  
nearby alley where they could change.  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Mayday and Harry were airborne, suitably disguised as Spider Girl  
  
and the Goblin. "Lets find this jackass." Harry said with a fiendish grin. "Lets." Mayday  
  
said as they began their patrol.  
  
* * *  
  
That was four hours ago. Now, at nearly 8 p.m., they hadn't found a trace of the  
  
thief and the sun was beginning to set. So far, they had stopped a bank robbery, four  
  
carjackers, and two would-be muggers, but no trace of the thief. "Where is this guy? He's  
  
like a shadow, nobody's ever seen or heard of him before." Mayday said. "Look, down  
  
there!" Harry waved wildly down at the alley below them. A group of thugs were trailing  
  
a woman who was walking rapidly with two children in tow. "We better stop them."  
  
Mayday said as she started to descend. That when she saw what Harry was REALLY  
  
pointing at: there was a glossy black motorcycle moving rapidly on the thugs from  
  
behind, but making almost no noise. Harry recognized it as the stolen prototype  
  
motorcycle. "Well, Mr. Thief, looks like we meet again." Harry said.  
  
[To be Continued] 


End file.
